Heartland
by Rogue187
Summary: AU With the pressures of her family, her new job, a new place, and the devilishly handsome firefighter can Castiel keep her wits about her as she battles the streets of Lawrence Kansas saving lives, especially now that there seems to be a serial arsonist after her? Full summary inside. Girl!Cas Destiel Paramedic!Cas.
1. Summary

**Heartland**

**Summary**

In a city called Lawrence in the state of Kansas there was a very prestigious hospital called Heartland Health. Heartland ran its' own ambulance called Heartland EMS, they responded to dozens upon dozens of medical calls every day of every week of every month. Castiel Gracie a new Paramedic in her field after finally passing her test and no longer being an EMT has now got to learn how much she still has to learn being on the streets in charge of her own ambulance rig, and with a partner like Balthazar Beckett a quick witted EMT she has her work cut out for her.

It doesn't help that while going to a call to a structure fire she runs across a hot headed stubborn firefighter with lack of oxygen, she just can't figure out if she was the one that needed to be treated for lack of oxygen or him. Dean Winchester a 26 year old Fire Lieutenant in Station 4 was not only handsome as the devil himself, but was also getting on her last nerves to the point she was considering temporary insanity.

With the pressures of her family, her new job, a new place, and the devilishly handsome firefighter can Castiel keep her wits about her as she battles the streets of Lawrence Kansas saving lives, especially now that there seems to be a serial arsonist after her?

**Lawrence Dispatch**

Pamela Burnes

Charllie Bradbury

Chuck Shurley

Ash

**Lawrence Fire Department**

John Winchester – Fire Chief of Lawrence Kansas

Bobby Singer – Fire Battalion Chief Station 4

Rufus Turner – Fire Battalion Chief Station 3

Frank Devereaux – Fire Marshal/Investigator

Victor Henrickson – Firefighter/EMT – Captain

Dean Winchester – Firefighter/EMT – Lieutenant – Squad

Benny Lafitte – Firefighter/EMT – Lieutenant – Truck

Jo Harvelle – Firefighter/EMT

Gordon Walker – Firefighter/EMT

Nick (Lucifer) Gracie – Firefighter/EMT

**Station #4**

Bobby Singer – Fire Battalion Chief

Frank Devereaux – Fire Marshal/Investigator

Victor Henrickson – Firefighter/EMT – Captain

Dean Winchester – Firefighter/EMT – Lieutenant – Squad

Benny Lafitte – Firefighter/EMT – Lieutenant – Truck

Jo Harvelle – Firefighter/EMT

Gordon Walker – Firefighter/EMT

Nick (Lucifer) Gracie – Firefighter/EMT

**Squad**

Dean Winchester – Firefighter/EMT – Lieutenant – Squad

Jo Harvelle – Firefighter/EMT

Nick (Lucifer) Gracie – Firefighter/EMT

**Truck**

Benny Lafitte – Firefighter/EMT – Lieutenant – Truck

Gordon Walker – Firefighter/EMT

**Heartland Health**

Dick Roman – CEO/President

Missouri Moseley – Chief of Medicine

Ellen Harvelle – Chief of Nursing

Michael Gracie – Doctor

Raphael Rapture – Doctor

Naomi Darshire – Doctor

Gabriel Gracie – Doctor

Lilith Damian – Doctor

Ruby Damian – Nurse

Meg Masters – Nurse

Lisa Braeden – Nurse

Bela Talbot – Nurse

**Heartland EMS**

Anna Milton – Paramedic

Castiel Gracie – Paramedic

Adam Milligan – EMT

Garth – EMT

Balthazar Beckett – EMT

Samandriel Roven – EMT

**EMS Truck 10**

Castiel Gracie – Paramedic

Balthazar Beckett – EMT

**EMS Truck 11**

Anna Milton – Paramedic

Adam Milligan – EMT

**EMS Truck 12**

Garth – EMT

Samandriel Roven – EMT

**Other Key People**

Sam Winchester – Lawyer

Azezel Cult – Arsonist

Alastair Cult – Arsonist

Crowley – Drug Lord

**I know this really wasnt a chapter or the start of the story, it's more of the first pages of a book your reading that you usually skip so you can go right into the story, I just needed to get this down first mostly to help you all to be able to understand this AU and mostly to help me to get into the right headspace to write this story. So, I hope you are at least hooked and will come back when I get my first chapter up which will be very soon I assure you.**


	2. Chapter 1

Castiel Gracie sat in her ambulance as she charted all the equipment she had and all the equipment she needed to replace. She could hear Balthazar her EMT partner out in the garage complaining about being woken up soo early this morning for a dog barking. She just smiled and shook her head honestly he should have been up about 30min earlier for their shift. He apparently made it in on time so she wasn't going to complain. She was about to start marking on the next sheet when she heard both her, her partner, and the trucks radio go off for a call.

"Truck 10, there is a structure fire at 746th Oak St. they are requesting EMS support."  
>"Dispatch this is Truck 10 you can show us responding." Castiel said into her radio as she put the things she had laid out away and climbed out the back shutting the door. Then she went around to the passenger side of the truck and climbed in Balthazar was already in the driver's seat with the garage door open, the rest of the trucks were already at the positions across the city. They come in on a rotating shift schedule for the next team to go on their shift. Castiel grabbed her belt and buckled herself in while Balthazar pulled out and turned on the lights and sirens.<p>

Castiel reached in between the two seats and got the reports out already marking down what needed to be filled out for their call. She felt the truck slow down after a while and put the paper work back down she looked up at the house they were called to and she had to admit that the fire was really impressive. She got out just as she heard her partner get out on the other side. She went to the back and opened both doors of the ambulance. Then she went over to the IC to ask him where he wanted them.

"Good you're here we need some oxygen on some of my men, there was nobody in the house but we had an aggressive fight at the beginning."

"Alright Chief Singer, just have you're men come to the back of my ambulance, my partner Balthazar has already got everything set up so were good to go." Castiel said getting his name and rank from his helmet. She turned back around and found that her partner was chatting with a beautiful blond bystander leaning against the rig. Shaking her head she walked back over.

"Beckett I'd suggest getting out the reports and finish filling them out now rather than later when you would rather be texting miss bystander over there." Castiel said as she took out one of her cough drops.

"Oh come on Cassy your never any fun." Balthazar grumbled even as he went and grabbed the reports. Castiel reached into the open back door of the rig and opened a compartment grabbing several masks still wrapped and laid them on the floor of the rig in front of her. She then went around to the side door of the back of the rig and grabbed the oxygen tank, moving it to the back of the rig with the masks, laying it on the floor of the rig next to the bench to keep it from rolling off. She hooked one of the masks up to the tank, opening the valve of the tank to the regulator but leaving the regulator itself closed.

"Excuse me can you help us." Castiel looked over and saw a firefighter helping another firefighter over to her. She hurried over and went to the other side of the injured firefighter helping them over to her rig.

"I told you Winchester I'm fine it's just twisted." The women firefighter said.

"Yeah and that's why you're limping, she hurt her left foot." The man firefighter said, the second part to her.

"Ok let's have a seat and I'll take a look at it." Castiel said. Once they had her seated on the back of the ambulance the first firefighter 'Winchester' helped Castiel remove the heavy boot off the woman firefighter. Once that was done Castiel slowly removed the sock and saw some bruising already start to appear. She felt around the ankle looking up at the woman, she cringed but didn't say anything.

"Can you move it at all?" Castiel asked, the woman tried, but then she cringed.

"Just a little." She sighed.

"Seems like you sprained it." Castiel said, she then climbed into the back of her rig and got some wrap out and an ice pack. She first wrapped it then broke the capsule inside the ice pack and shook it placing it on the newly wrapped ankle.

"It seems to be a bad sprain, keep icing it. When it's cold and numb move the ankle around, it will help loosen up the muscles." Castiel said. She then turned and looked at the other firefighter still standing there. Her breath caught when she got a good look at him, he was incredibly handsome. She shook herself out of staring at him. 'Stupid don't star, he'll think you're weird, if he doesn't already.' She saw that he was breathing hard and there were dark smudges all over his face. His hair was standing up all over and yet he still managed to pull off a pretty good look.

"Looks like you need some oxygen yourself." Castiel said already reaching for the mask she had set up.

"I'm good sweetheart, just take care of my firefighter, need her good as new to watch my back." He said wiping his hands on his turnout coat.

"My name is Castiel, not sweetheart." Castiel stated a little annoyed, no matter how good looking anyone is, do not call her derogatory names.

"Well Castiel, my name is Dean. You new around here sweetheart?" He said with a flirtatious smile. By this point it didn't matter how good looking this man was he was slowly becoming on her nerves.

"Don't call me that, and yes I just moved to town." Castiel said moving to climb back into the back of the rig rearranging things.

"Well if you want, after both our shifts I could give a tour of the town, you know so you know way around a little better?" Dean said leaning against the rig. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the woman firefighter roll her eyes, she suddenly really liked the woman firefighter and wished she knew her name, they could be great friends.

"Sorry, I'm busy." She said. "Excuse me, but what was your name." Castiel asked the woman firefighter as she was filling in a report.

"Jo Harvelle." She said holding her hand out to her; Castiel reached down and shook it completely ignoring Dean now.

"Castiel Gracie." Castiel said back smiling; she then filled in the name.

"Come on Cass, just one night out with me. It'll be fun." Dean said still smiling slyly. Castiel gave him a side glance.

"It's Castiel." She said then walked around her rig and saw Balthazar handing out water bottles to every firefighter he could find. At least he was doing his job now, not saying he doesn't ever do his job because he's actually a really good EMT, just really annoying kind of like her brother. When she turned back around Dean was gone but Jo was still there icing her ankle. She went back over to her and checked the ankle.

"You know, he really isn't a really bad guy." Jo said, Castiel looked up at her. "He just doesn't know what he's doing when it comes to woman." Jo said, Castiel raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I doubt that." Castiel said.

"Don't get me wrong he could probably talk tons of woman to bed in a second, but when he really likes someone he becomes kind of like an idiot. Trust me I've only ever seen that happen once and that wasn't even as much of an idiot as he was just a second ago with you." Jo said, Castiel looked up at her from under her eyelashes her cheeks tinging a little. "You like him too, I can tell." Jo said with a smile.

"No I don't." Castiel said turning fast to rearrange some more stuff, she felt a hand on hers.

"It's ok I won't tell him, but some advice, give him a chance he may surprise you." Jo said then slowly hoped off the rig being careful of her ankle.


	3. Chapter 2

Castiel leaned back in her seat while messing with the pendent around her neck. She sighed then looked over at her partner Balthazar.

"Anything?" She asked.

"Trust me if the radio went off you would here it too." Balthazar said while filling in what looked like a crossword puzzle. He suddenly put it down and pushed himself up in his seat. "I have an idea let's play 20 questions!" He said excitedly. She raised an eyebrow.

"Hear me out, ok you're new here and we've only been partners for two weeks, we're going to be partners for a while it'll be nice to get to know each other you know." Castiel rolled her eyes but nodded anyway.

"What the hell, why not it'll pass the time." She said turning to face him more.

"Ok I'll go first, where'd you move from?" Balthazar asked.

"I actually originally grew up here, moved away to St. Joseph Missouri then came back. What about you?" She asked.

"Born and raised here never moved." Balthazar said. "What about family?"

"I've got three brothers, two are Doctors at Heartland, and one is a firefighter here in the city. Michael and Gabriel are the Doctors and Nick is on the fire department. I also have two cousins Raphael and Naomi Rapture, but Naomi is married now and goes by Naomi Darshire they're both doctors at the hospital as well." She said thinking about her family and all the reasons she moved, then she looked back over to her partner. "What about you?" She asked

"No siblings, no distant or close relatives, all on my lonesome, parents died when I was young." He said with a shrug. "What about your parents?" He asked.

"My father was a firm spiritual believer, when I was 15 he went on a spiritual sabbatical, never came back. My mother was never quit the same after he left, she passed a year after my 18th birthday."

"Saddle it up boys and girls we got a call to 18th street and Flores, caller states that the patient is having a hard time breathing." Castiel raised an eyebrow and looked over at her partner who shook his head with a smile.

"This is Truck 10 responding, Hey Ash long time no hear, where you been?" Balthazar said over the radio to the dispatcher.

"Oh my good friend Bally, I've been out on my vaca, had to pick them up or loose em. I'll show you en-route at 1302." Balthazar looked over at Castiel who looked back at him with a question.

"Lawrence has some of the best dispatchers around, the few that you'll come to find to like are Pamela Burnes, Charllie Bradbury, Chuck Shurley, and of course Ash, who is who you just heard." Balthazar explained. Pulling up to the address Castiel saw their patient was sitting outside a shop on a stool leaning over trying to catch his breath, first impression, the patient IS struggling. Getting out and making her way over, Castiel crouched down next to him.

"Hello sir?" She asked.

"Hey." He said breathily, on closer inspection his lips where a little blue and skin pale. He seemed to be in his late thirties early forties.

"My name is Castiel I'm with Heartland EMS, I'm a paramedic here to help you. Can you tell me what's going on?" She asked at this time Balthazar had made his way over with the medical bag and oxygen, Castiel started to help Balthazar set up for vitals as she listened to the patient.

"I was helping my brother set up the shop and I had been coughing all morning, but I thought it was no big deal, but it just keeps getting worse and now it's getting really hard to breath." The patient stated while through the whole sentence every two words the patient had to stop and take a few breaths then continue.

"What's your name?" Balthazar asked.

"Rob Devers." He said. Castiel looked down at the o2 reading and saw that it was down to 86, his pulse was 102; she looked over at Balthazar and got his attention.

"Go ahead and get the oxygen set up put him on 15 litters' nonrebreather." Castiel stated.

"Sir do you have any medical conditions that you know of?" Castiel asked him.

"Well I did have bronchitis a bit ago, but I thought I was over that. They gave me an inhaler to use." Castiel sighed.

"Do you have the inhaler on you?" She asked him.

"Yes it's right here." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out said inhaler. Castiel took it and checked the name on the prescription the dose, and also the expiration date. It is still usable.

"Alright give me one second I'm going to call someone then I'm going to help you ok." Rob nodded. Castiel took her radio off her belt and keyed the mike.

"Truck 10 to dispatch."

"Truck 10 this is dispatch go head." Ash's voice came through.

"Can you get me through to medical direction please."

"Roger Truck 10 paging you through to medical direction."

"Truck 10 this is medical direction go head."

"I have a 39 year old male having difficulty breathing, his o2 was sat at 86 without oxygen now at 91 with 15 litters nonrebreather, his pulse is still high at 101, he stated to have had bronchitis and does have an inhaler, it is within date and prescribed to him. Permission to give dose?"

"Truck ten this is medical direction, go head and give two good puffs of the inhaler."

"Roger, two good puffs of the inhaler."

"That is correct truck ten." Castiel then walked back over and talked the guy through administering his inhaler. After that was done vitals where taken again his pulse was now down to a more normal range of 85 and his o2 was up to a 96. They then helped Rob into the ambulance making sure everything was good and strapped down, and then Balthazar took off in the direction of the hospital.

Radioing in the report to the ER nurse and receiving a room number to go to Castiel then set up to start an IV saline lock. Once that was down She then checked his vitals one more time as they were pulling into the ER. Getting out and through the doors they were met by the ER nurses and Doctor.

"Hello my name is Nurse Ruby, I'll be the one taking care of you, this is Doctor Gabriel Gracie one of the ER doctors who will be taking care of you as well, your tech is Becca and she'll help you with anything you need while you're here." Ruby said while she opened up a chart on the computer in the room. Castiel then started to hand off report to the nurse while glancing at her older brother while he did an assessment of the patient. Once she was done giving report to the nurse Castiel left the room and waited out by the nurse's station as Balthazar cleaned the cot, got new sheets, and cleaned the back the ambulance.

"Cassy!" Castiel turned around and smiled at her big brother.

"Hey Gab." She said smiling.

"I thought I heard you moved back and started working here, but I hadn't seen you so I thought it was just a rumor." Gabriel said giving her a hug.

"Nope not a rumor, sorry I hadn't stopped by, been busy with the move and everything." Gabriel nodded.

"Well I got to get back to work but we should seriously go out and catch up sometime?" Gabriel said.

"Yeah I think I'd like that." Castiel said, she really had missed her brother, he was always her favorite and vis-versa. Castiel watched him head back to his computer to start charting on his new patient. She turned around and ran smack into a chest, trying to catch herself she raised her hands up and placed them on the chest, (which by the way hard as a rock). Closing her eyes thinking she is going to fall, she is pleasantly surprised when instead she feels a strong arm go around her middle and hold her up. She looks up into the most greenest eyes she has ever seen.

"Hey." He says with a smile.

"Hey." Castiel says back for lack of something better to say.

"What are, ah, what are you doing here?" Castiel stumbles through the sentence.

"Helped bring in a patient, code." He said nodding his head over to room 3 where she saw that they were still coding the old man, he probably wasn't going to make it. Nine times out of ten when it comes to the point where they are coding them for that long there's nothing more they could do. It's just their time.

"Mines in 6." She said indicating behind him, he turned and looked and saw the guy she brought in was sitting up messing with his sheets.

"Better off than mine." He said.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"So listen, I wanted to apologize, for the way I acted the other day. I'll understand if you still think I'm a douche, but I just uh, wanted to see if you would, um go get a drink with me sometime?" He asked her, smiled at him. So she's already totally forgiven him but some groveling couldn't hurt.

"Going to call me sweetheart?" She said with a glare.

"No, not intentionally." He mumbled, she raised an eyebrow but smiled again. She reached back onto the desk and grabbed a piece of paper and used her pen. Writing down her name and number she gave it to him.

"Maybe I'll consider it, give me a call sometime." She said, her heart beating a mile a minute. She handed him the paper and then headed back out to the ambulance bay. Once she sat back in the truck and put her seat-belt on she looked over at her partner who gave her a curious look.

"What's that smile for?" He asked her.

"Oh nothing." She said still smiling; Balthazar shook his head then put the ambulance in drive and took off.

**TBC**


End file.
